onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Clash!! Vice-Admiral Garp
Notes *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon first clear *24 hours Limited-Time Event *You can recruit Garp at 100% probability beating Master difficulty Tips on How to Beat Vice-Admiral Garp FAQs *See How to Build a Team Recommended Captains *Flower Sword Vista: A double Vista team in the 70+ range can consistently beat this boss. *Nami Happiness Punch: A pure power team that must take out Garp before his fourth attack :*Ice Witch Whitey Bay: White Bay is normally considered a stronger unit when compared with Nami. However, Whitey Bay is a weaker option for Garp since he is immune to time delay thereby making her special useless. However she will provide the 2.5x boost if you have it, try and bring a friend Nami if you can. Recommended Support Units *Aisa can completely negate a attack which is obviously incredibly useful for Garp. If you don't have her or her cooldown won't be ready, Iron-Mace Alvida Smooth-Smooth Fruit or other Damage Reduction Character who have a low cooldown can substitute in well. Broggy can also be considered as he is a unit. *Nico Robin will double the damage of your characters as a boost attack. *Orb Boosters :*Nami Voyage Dream: World Map and Caroline are both descent boosters who fit in the family. :*However, if you need a stronger push, consider bringing Donquixote Doflamingo Warlord of the Sea for a bigger orb boost or Petty Officer Coby if you haven't pulled Nami. *Orb Manipulators :*Nami Happiness Punch will change to orbs. :*Gecko Moria Warlord of the Sea: Gecko has a HUGE amount of HP and can orb change and to for your burst round. It is highly recommended he is in the 70+ range for damage and the amount of HP he will add to your team. *Sir Crocodile Warlord of the Sea: Croc can change your orbs and his own to for your burst round but try and get his cooldown to the 22-23 range to use it. It is highly recommended he is also in the 70+ range for damage. Recommended Teams , you can bring along Orb Boost characters if you need extra push outside of the family such as Donquixote Doflamingo Warlord of the Sea or Petty Officer Coby. However, make sure their cooldowns fit in the 22-23 range for you to be able to use them. | 1Image = Vice-Admiral Garp - 1.PNG | 1Enemies = 2 Grunts | 1Tips = Just stall as long as possible without taking a hit. They have really low HP and Defense but have a REALLY high attack. | 1Boss = Grunts | 1HP = ?? | 1AttackPattern = 2-3 Cooldown. | 2Image = Vice-Admiral Garp - 2.PNG | 2Enemies = Grunts + Seahorse | 2Tips = The grunts all have 4 hp, so letting your characters attack and miss will work fine for them. The Seahorse has 6 hp, so you will need a higher combo unit or you'll need to time your attack for the Seahorse. It's recommended you at least use a normal or color match orb when attack the Seahorse just in case. If you miss, he will lock a random unit for 3 turns. You can use this as a stalling strategy to buy one more turn if you let the seahorse attack as the next level will be a stalling round. | 2Boss = Seahorse Grunts | 2HP = 6hp 4hp | 2AttackPattern = Locks units for 3 turns. ?? | 3Image = Vice-Admiral Garp - 3.PNG | 3Enemies = Helmeppo + Yellow Daimyo Turtle | 3Tips = Take out Helmeppo on the first round. Use a 4 combo unit to stall as long as possible on the turtle. | 3Boss = Helmeppo Turtle | 3HP = ???hp ??hp | 3AttackPattern = Preemptively strike for 2,550. Turtle hits for 555 every two turns. | 4Image = Vice-Admiral Garp - 4.PNG | 4Enemies = Coby and Marine | 4Tips = While they both start with a 1 turn cooldown, Coby only powers up for his first move. It is recommended you attack the first guard on the first turn. Take out Coby on your second turn. | 4Boss = Coby Marine | 4HP = ??hp ??hp | 4AttackPattern = Powers up the first turn. preemptively locks your bottom four characters. | 5Image = Vice-Admiral Garp - 5.PNG | 5Enemies = Garp the Fist | 5Tips = Garp starts the round with immunity so it will be all about how fast you can modify your own team to deal massive damage. A 22-23 cooldown is the average amount of time you'll have before needing to push a burst round so bring characters that will support this timing. | 5Boss = Garp the Fist | 5HP = ??HP | 5AttackPattern = 1. Garp will start the round with Immunity, so no time delay, poison, or defense reduction specials on him. 2. He will perform three light attacks for 2,980 damage his first 3 moves. As he powers up. He will countdown for each attack. 3. When he says "One", the next round will be 18,000 damage! Activate your damage reduction character to absorb the hit. :If you are using a power team, you must activate your attack boost, orb boosts, and orb changes to burst him out at this point. 4. After this round he will perform one more light attack for 2,980. 5. Each subsequent round he will perform 10,000 damage. At this point, you should be able to take two or three rounds with your double Vista team. Try and burst a round with mostly orbs using orb changers to finish him off. }} Team Builder Helper Category:24 Hour Events